Hope
by Xhope-is-beautifulx
Summary: "Zhao captures Katara and for her there is no hope left. Well, not until as certain someone saves her." Rated T, for now. - Yes the classic, but now it's my turn. Zutara all the way! Warnings are inside. Please R&R and I will be grateful to you!
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Summary:** "Zhao captures Katara and for her there is no hope left. Well, not until as certain someone saves her." - Yes the classic, but now it's my turn. Zutara all the way! Warnings are inside. Please R&R and will be grateful to you! :)

**Title:** Hope  
**Author:** Xhope-is-beautifulx  
**Category:** Avatar the Last Airbender, the Legend of Aang.  
**Rating:** Rated T - M (PG: 13-16)  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst  
**Pairings**: ZUTARA of course!  
**Warnings**: Dark themes, mild language use, violence and a character death near the end.  
**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender the Legend of Aang, nor do I own its characters. However, I do own MY OC's.

**A/N: **Yes, yes the classic, but it never gets too old. After three days of hard work... I came up with this. Well, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry; I hope you see a twist!

Thank you and enjoy!

Hope x

**Chapter One: Captured **

0-0-0-0

Katara sighed happily as she lifted herself down into the refreshing water. She needed a break and this was just perfect for her. But ever since she arrive, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, but she was too tired to take notice of this feeling and tried to forget about it.

Unknown to her, she had just made the worst mistake of her young life. She had let her guard down.

Katara smiled to herself as the cool water lapped over her tired body. She hadn't felt this good in so long. All three of them had been travelling for days; trying to get away from Prince Zuko. Appa was so tired and they knew they had to land. They didn't have a choice in the matter, unless they wanted Appa to make a crash landing somewhere in the freezing ocean. Once they reached the island they realized that no one else was around. It seemed no one had lived on the island for over a hundred years; the island itself was too hot for anyone to live on it for a long period of time.

While Katara took a bath, Sokka had gone looking for food, however, Aang had told him not to go too far in land. Unless he wanted to be cooked alive. Katara knew her brother liked food, but she always knew he wasn't that desperate. Well she hoped he wasn't.

As Sokka went "hunting" or so he put it. Aang set up the campsite. Well, to the best of his abilities. Katara would usually have done the cooking and cleaning by now. But Aang told her to go and have a break and after a bit of protesting from Katara, Aang finally convicted her that she need some sort of break. So, she went to the river to have a relaxation swim. She was still surprised that this island even had a river, or trees... but it seemed to be just cool enough on the outlands of the island to sustain water and a bit of green. Katara was also a little confused how Aang knew so much about this place. But for now she let it go. For once she didn't have to worry about a thing.

She had been in the river for ten minutes now, and the feeling she was being watched became stronger, she looked behind her. Her blue eyes scanned the forest outline. The trees were still. There was nothing there. Or so Katara thought.

Her shoulders relaxed at little at this.

She lifted some water out of the river and began to bend it.

_This will calm my nerves. _She thought to herself.

Using her hands to control the water she soon got into it and the feeling of being watched went away. But it never escaped the back of her mind. She knew there was something or someone out there.

The wind was also starting to pick up and the heat of the river began to increase. Or maybe it was just her imagination. She couldn't be sure.

_I should get out... _Her mind was everywhere. She didn't know if it was right to leave in case there really was someone's presents behind her.

Katara quickly and quietly got out of the river and rapped a thin blanket round her half naked body. She had decided to let her wet hair dry itself, she let it dangle freely to try in the baking sun.

The sun here was unnatural hot. There was no life, well, not animal and human life that is. However, for a short period of time people could stay on the island, but this would be only for a couple nights at a time. Otherwise the heat would get too unbearable. Aang had told them both that this island would be the perfect place to keep safe from the Fire Nation soldiers. According to Aang only the most dishonourable of Fire benders would step onto these lands. This island... was where dishonourable and banished members of the Fire Nation were sent to... die.

Dying by your own element... it was unthinkable, it must be unbearable to think of. Even people from the Fire Nation didn't deserve something like that to happen to them. Drowning was horrible but quick. Being crushed wasn't painless, but it was also fast. Suffocation was just slow. Fire on the other hand wasn't quick and it was far from painless. If could take up to ten minutes to kill any Fire bender. That's what made it so inhumane, a Fire bender is designed to withstand heat, smoke and fire for a long period of time. While a Water bender would take only five and a half minutes to die in a smoked out place. A Fire bender could take up to fifteen minutes or more to die. Sometimes it was useful, however, most of the time it was used to murder them or as the Fire Nation put it, "to punish them."

Lies.

But on an island like this... it could take up to two days to kill a full grown Fire bender. But that doesn't mean it wasn't painless.

This just showed people what the leaders of the Fire Nation did to their own people and it also showed the rest of the world how far the leadership of the Fire Nation had fallen.

Later on that night Katara re-joined Aang and her brother on the beach where their campfire had been set up. She sat next Aang and gave him a warm smile. He smiled right back at her.

"So Katara, did enjoy your break?" He asked. Katara just nodded at him; still with a smile across her lips. Then Aang looked over at Sokka, who didn't look too pleased. "What's up, Sokka? Didn't you catch-"

He didn't let Aang finish. "It's too hot to hunt here Aang." He muttered.

"Of course it is... this is where Fire benders are sent to die. There's nothing here but skeletons of the old." Aang just shrugged his shoulders. "We'll get food on the next island anyway. So stop looking so miserable." Sokka didn't seem to agree with Aang's statement. His face said it all.

"Yeah sure." Sokka still wasn't convicted. Aang just looked at Katara with a confused look on his innocent face.

"Don't worry Aang, we'll set off in the morning, find a market and Sokka will have a smile back on his face again. Katara looked at her brother.

"Why don't you go and have a wash in the river, huh?" Katara asked. "It will make you feel better." She looked back of at Aang. "Why don't you go with him? Have some time to yourselves."

"Katara, I know what you're doing. You want to be alone so you can practice your Water bending."

"So..." a smirk came onto her face. "Anyway, you both need a wash. You smell, both of you!"

"No we-"

"Sokka, just leave it, I have to agree. We haven't had a wash in two days." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He snapped. "But you better not-"

"I'll be fine. Just go..."

Katara didn't need to tell them where the river was, Aang seemed to know the way. Once the turned the corner she was alone, and the feeling that she was being watched suddenly began to return. But all she did was ignore it. Katara stood up and walked towards the sea. Water bending scroll in hand.

About half an hour into her practice session Katara heard a noise. It was a little strange because the only thing that should be making any noise was the ocean and the wind. There was nothing else here. Katara looked around her, but there was nothing there.

Katara sighed.

_I'm just hearing things, there's nothing there. If there was anyone there; how could they stay hidden for so long?_

Katara just went back to her Water bending. She had let her guard down once again and because of this, she was oblivious to the man standing right behind her.

After about half a minute, she started to feel the presents behind her. It didn't register at first but it caused her body to go stiff. She stopped Water bending, letting the sea water drop back into the sea.

By now, she knew there was someone behind her. She turned and there he was. Standing tall, with his horrible face and his over powering stature. She had expected Zuko. Not this man...

_Who-?_

"Well, hello there, Miss."

_He's playing with me! - _Katara's eyes studied him, apart from a smug look and an over powering smell of alcohol, she didn't know what to think of him. She didn't even know who he was.

Katara raised some water back into her hands, ready to give him the water whip if he tried anything. But even with a determined look in her eye. He didn't seem at all effected.

"Now, what is a beautiful girl like yourself walking around all on your own?

_That voice! Where have I heard that voice before?_

Katara didn't answer him. She was too busy trying to figure out who he was.

"Well?" He tried again. All Katara did then was look into his eyes. He had the most greediest of eyes. Even someone who was uneducated could tell that he was power-hungry. But weren't all Fire benders power-hungry?

She seemed to recognize him from somewhere, he-

_ZHAO! _Her eyes went wide with dread. Zhao! But Aang had said that no Fire benders would dare step here. So, why was he here?

All Katara did then was throw the water she had in her hands into his face. While he was desecrated by this, Katara started to run. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her.

She needed to find Aang and her brother.

As she ran she heard Zhao shouting at his men, screaming even. "Get that little bitch! Bring her here NOW!" A fire ball soon made its way towards Katara, however, she somehow dodged it.

_How can fully armoured men run so fast?!_

She was now being chased by full trained Fire benders; a girl can only run so fast for so long, they would soon catch up to her. Another fire ball whizzed through the air and this time it hit her, right on the side. She screamed before falling right down to the sand.

Katara couldn't move.

Zhao's men soon caught up with her. They had picked her up and dragged her all the way back to Zhao and Katara had screamed all the way back. She had let the tears of pain fall. The area where she was hit hurt so much. It stung and it burned.

There was no point in her struggling. She wanted to, so badly. But it would only make it worse.

Once they had gotten back to where she had started the Fire bender's put her on her knees in front of Zhao. The only thing Katara could do was look at him. She tried to stop the tears, but they just kept falling.

The he just slapped her. His hand was hot and her head swung to the right side, all the way it could. Her eyes were wide and her mouth partly opened. She was in shock; Katara felt like her cheek was on fire, there was nothing she could do, but look at the ground.

"Now, let's start again." He knelt down to her height. Katara just looked away from him; an angry look covered her now half swallow face. But he wanted her to look at him so he grabbed her chin and forced her to face forward. "I know you travel with the Avatar. So... where is he?"

"I'm not telling you, you-"

"I think you are. Because if you don't..." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, so only she could hear. "I'll kill everyone that is left in your village and then I'll track your father down and I will kill him as well, however, I will give you the pleasure of watching. Would you like that... Katara?"

_NO! Wait how did this man know my name? _Unfortunately for Katara she didn't have time to answer such questions.

"Don't-" She stared but then looked away from him, she didn't know what to do.

"Don't what?" He asked. Katara sighed sadly.

"I don't know where he is, okay?" She bravely looked back up and Zhao, "but you can torture me all you like, but I won't let Aang down!" She snapped. "I will never tell you where he is!"

Zhao's eyes flared. He raised his hand up again. Katara closed her eyes and got ready for the impact but it never came. As she opened her eyes again she noticed that the bastard wasn't even facing her any more, he was shouting at a young soldier and Katara couldn't help a little bit of pity for the boy. However, Zhao soon turned back to Katara.

"Fine! I haven't got time for this now... but you're coming with me, wherever you like it or not, you understand, peasant?" At that moment, Katara spat in his face. He almost seemed to fly backwards in response. This was a bold move to make, but before Katara could be proud of herself for doing such a thing, one of Zhao's men step forward and he kicked her hard in the chest winding her. She just collapsed to the floor breathless.

She could still hear them speaking and the last thing she heard was "Knock her out and bring her to the ship!" She heard some kind of spitting nose before she felt a blot for pain serge up through her body.

_Oh, Aang! Please... don't let him find you..._

Everything went dark.

0-0-0-0

"Sir?" Zhao turned slightly turned around.

"What?! He snapped back.

"We've put the girl in the barracks, the doctors has looked over her. She'll live, however, she still hasn't woken."

"Very good!" He motioned the guard away, with that; the guard bowed and walked away, he didn't want to risk his life with Zhao.

Zhao's plan was working. He had ordered most of his guards to search the rest of the island for the Avatar. The captain had refused; saying it would take days to cover such a huge island and that most of the island wasn't even assessable; and so, because of this the captain paid with his life.

A smile came to Zhao's ugly face. He had the Water bending peasant, he would soon have the Avatar. Once he did, Zuko would be taken care of and he wouldn't just rule over the Fire Nation, he would rule the Water Nations too.

Because he planned to make Katara his.

That evil smile never left his face.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: **The classic! Well, almost... I hope you liked it! Over three days and 2,772 words later I have finished the first chapter. Well, please tell me what you think in a review and the next chapter should be up sometime next week. ;)

Until then! Happy reading!

Hope x


	2. Chapter 2: Make Her Feel Welcome

**Summary:** "Zhao captures Katara and for her there is no hope left. Well, not until as certain someone saves her." - Yes the classic, but now it's my turn. Zutara all the way! Warnings are inside. Please R&R and will be grateful to you! :)

**Title:** Hope  
**Author:** Xhope-is-beautifulx  
**Category:** Avatar the Last Airbender, the Legend of Aang.  
**Rating:** Rated T - M (PG: 13-16)  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst  
**Pairings**: ZUTARA of course! **Update: **Katara/OC (friendship only)  
**Warnings**: Dark themes, mild language use, violence and a character death near the end.  
**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender the Legend of Aang, nor do I own its characters. However, I do own MY OC's.

**A/N: **Hey guys, welcome to chapter 2. I would like to say a huge thanks to all the people that reviewed, faved and followed my story. No matter how it was, I am grateful to you all. I wanted to get this up for you.

**Warning! **This chapter contains dark themes: Mild torture

So please enjoy chapter 2.

**Chapter Two: Make Her Feel Welcome**

0-0-0-0

Katara woke to the sound of banging. She slowly opened her eyes. Her mouth was dry and her back and legs felt were so sore. Not to mention that she had a huge swollen left cheek. As she tried to move a shot of pain ran up her side. She looked down to find her clothes were burnt and so was her skin, she looked closer to see that the burn that the fire ball had caused was weeping. There was no blood, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt her every time she tried to move.

Katara cursed under breathe as she tried to sit up straight, it nearly felt impossible for her to do so. That's when she realized. She couldn't feel the left side of her face. The bruise had gone numb and a large open cut trailed down all the way down to her mouth. She could taste the blood as some of it still managed to make its way out of the open wound.

But the big question on her mind was: why wasn't she chained up. She could just about remember what had happened on the beach with that horrible old man! Oh, how she hated him. They had only ever come into contact with him a few times, but he never really seemed much of a threat to them at the time; they weren't even aware that he had been chasing them. They had always been trying to get away from Prince Zuko. He was the only person that really seemed to stand out to them. I guess they were wrong. But Prince Zuko had been chasing for a whole six months now nonstop. That's why he stood out some much to them.

They were just getting used to him.

Katara looked around her. She knew she was in some kind of cell. It was dark and crammed. It had hard metal walls, with an even more uncomfortable looking floor, there was no bed, and all it had was a blanket that lay on the already wet floor. It wasn't even worth it. Katara wouldn't sleep on there. She rather risk it with the hard cold floor, but at least she could find somewhere that was at least dry.

The smell of the room wasn't that great either. It smelt of mould and old food. Katara turned up her nose as the smell reached her swollen nose. But she accepted it, a cell really couldn't be more different than this. Katara really didn't know any better. She had never been it a cell before and she just assumed that all cells looked and smelled the same, besides to her right now, it didn't matter. She was here and Aang wasn't, that's all that mattered.

Katara just hoped that hadn't found Aang or even her brother. She hoped they had gotten away in time. Or at least noticed that she was gone. However, she prayed that they wouldn't come after her. This was the whole point, she would be in here and Aang would be safe. She would not speak of it to him. She would tell Zhao where Aang was.

0-0-0-0

The sound of approaching footsteps caught Katara's full attention. She turned her head in the direction of the sound. Were they coming to torture her already? Huh, that was quick.

Katara could her own heart beat get faster, louder. It seemed to echo right of the metal walls and right back into her ears. She would be lying if she thought she wasn't scared, but she had to keep strong. For Aang.

There was some sort of clanking sound before the huge metal door to her cell opened. Katara just stared at the door waiting to see who it was and her surprise it wasn't Zhao. She lifted an eyebrow up at this. Where was Zhao?

The solider enter the room, his armour made a noise with every time he took a step.

"Here your dinner..." He spat on the floor before throwing it at Katara. She just able to back off enough so it didn't hit her in the face. Katara growled at the man. "Enjoy." He said sarcasticly before leaving and slamming the door as he left.

Katara sighed, she was frustrated. She looked down at the food in front of her. What the- She didn't know what it was but she wasn't going to touch it either way. Katara just turned her nose up at it pushing what she could away from her. Poking out her tongue in disgust.

She being to wonder how she was going to get through this. But if she had to... suffer so Aang could be safe, then so be it! Katara was doing what she believed was right. She just hoped that Aang and her brother were safe, far, far away from that island. Far, far away from that man.

Katara had soon fallen asleep. She had found it hard at first, the hard floor hurt her back and the wound on her side still throbbed. The pain sort of kept her half awake and she was aware of the voices outside her cell.

Zhao was on his way. According to the men just outside the door. She didn't have a choice in hearing the dreaded news. She just had to take it in and hope that he didn't do something horrid. However, Katara knew this wouldn't be the case. She would be beaten, she would be tortured until she screamed, however, no matter what, and Katara would not say a word.

She would never tell that evil man where Aang was.

Half an hour later, her cell door opened once again and this time it was Zhao. He had one of those looks that said it all. He was a monster and even his men would call him such a thing. Katara had heard them outside the door.

"What do you want now?!" Katara snapped at him

"I want you to talk!" He replied loudly. His voice echoed off the walls and back at Katara, it made her jump slightly.

"I'm not telling you anything," she said as calmly as she possibly could. With that he stared to approached her slowly with his hands placed behind his back and as he slowly approached her. His footsteps became louder. Katara tried to back away, but the burn oh her side effected her movements. She could only go so far. He got closer, and then all he did was lean down so his face was close to hers. He didn't do anything for the first couple of seconds; but then he took his right hand and grabbed her face, pulling her even closer. Whispering lowly to her he told her something she never expected; not even from someone as cold as him.

"I can make you my Queen. If you just tell me where you little friend is... You will live the life of luxury." Katara tried to shake her head in his grip. But as she tried his hold seemed to get tighter.

After about half a minute of silence, Zhao let go, turning a little away from her. But her calm face soon meet the back of Zhao's hand.

The sound didn't leave. The slapping noise seemed to get even louder. Katara screamed, her body seemed to fly to the side from the impact. Zhao's hand had left another cut on the side of face. All Katara could taste was blood. She tried to remain strong, for Aang. She lifted herself up and put on the bravest face that she could possibly could.

She faced him again.

"Are you going to speak now?"

"No." Another slap, but this time a little harder than the last.

"We can either to do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice." All Katara did was shrug her aching shoulders.

Zhao shook his head in what seemed to be in disappointment. He turned to the guard and told him to get the 'equipment'. He left, but soon returned with everything you would need to torture someone.

"Do what you have to do, if she speaks report to me, understand?"

He guard simply nodded, but Katara still noticed the cruel smile on plastered on his young face. With that, Zhao left, leaving Katara with these two men.

She kept telling herself the same thing...

... _I'm doing this for Aang! _

They laid her down on the floor, ripping the back of her clothes so they could get to get to her bare skin.

The cane cracked as it came into contact with her skin. She cried out. They did it again and again... more and more. But she would not speak. She would not tell them where Aang was going. Never!

She screamed again, she couldn't stop the tears. The vile words that exited their mouths; the cruel words cut Katara open worse than any weapon could. She started to weep.

They finally finished when they finally became bored of what they were doing. Her back was covered in sweat and blood, she laid her head on its side so they couldn't see her tears.

"Get the bowl! Fill it with water..." One of them ordered the other, there was excitement in this voice. "Let's make sure she never forgets this." They both began to laugh, one smacked his foot into her side. She tried her best to hold in the scream. But her rapid breathing betrayed her. They knew they had got a reaction.

The one that had gone to all the effort to get a big enough bowl filled it with boiling hot water. Smirking, it simply said:

"Let's take it slow." The other guard winked at the other man. "Let's put her hands in and then her face!" He smiled deviously down at Katara. Putting the bowl down onto the floor he went around to the other side of her and bend down, grabbing her already limp arms.

"Please... don't." Katara begged. She knew she couldn't remain strong forever. The guard just ignored her and pulled her arms forwards. Katara could already feel the heat from the steam that was coming from the water.

She gulped and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes... she waited for the pain and this time it came.

The boiling water scourged her skin. Katara tried to struggle out of the man's grips, however, he was able to keep her hands firmly in the water.

She wanted to scream so badly.

_Remember. You're doing this so the world can still have hope._

_I know._

_Remain strong and help will come. Good things come to those who wait._

Katara would just have to try her best to block out the pain, but before she could even think about getting used to anything they lifted her hands out of the water. They were already blistered and bleeding, Katara could just smell the hint of burnt flesh coming from her hands and wrists.

_Oh... it hurts so much!_

"Well, you going to talk now?! Huh!" The guard pulled her up by her hair when he asked her this question. Katara just simple and calmly said no.

He dropped her back down to the floor. Shaking his head.

"Go and tell Zhao we can't get anything out of her. Now." The other man left leaving her with the other.

_Don't give in, stand tall and help will come._

_... I'll try._

Katara just closed her eyes, she was just so tired. Waiting for_ him _to return...

0-0-0-0

Chapter 2 is done, I know it's shorter than the first, but it still over 2000's words. Which I think is fair enough for now; I would also like to thank everyone once again who faved, followed or even reviewed. Or even just viewed my FIRST story! It means a lot to me.

Tell me what you think? Chapter 3 is already in progress.

So, until then guys and happy reading!

Hope x


	3. Chapter 3: Dead Inside

**Summary:** "Zhao captures Katara and for her there is no hope left. Well, not until as certain someone saves her." - Yes the classic, but now it's my turn. Zutara all the way! Warnings are inside. Please R&R and will be grateful to you! :)

**Title**: Hope  
**Author**: Xhope-is-beautifulx  
**Category**: Avatar the Last Airbender, the Legend of Aang.  
**Rating**: Rated T - M (PG: 13-16)  
**Genres**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst  
**Pairings**: ZUTARA of course! Update: Katara/OC (friendship only)  
**Warnings**: Dark themes, mild language use, violence and a character death near the end.  
**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender the Legend of Aang, nor do I own its characters. However, I do own MY OC's.

**A/N:** Chapter Three is now here! Don't worry, it will be a lot longer than the last one; (maybe) sorry about it being so short, by like 600 words. Huh? Well, it should be anyway. I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Oh and my OC appears in this chapter for the first time. His name is Lee. (Yes I know, how original...) Sorry, but it's easy to remember when it comes to writing future chapters.

**Warning!** Torture references used in this chapter.

**Chapter Three: Dead Inside**

0-0-0-0

Katara just laid there. She didn't want to move, she was too scared too. Zhao had returned late last night when the two guards couldn't get anything out of her. She remembers it well. They had continued with the torture and they had left horrid scars all over her body and her mind. It will never leave her; not after last night. It would always be in the back of her mind, playing with her; tormenting her. She tried to curl more into herself, muttering words the men had spoken about her. Horrible words, words she will never forget.

She couldn't stop crying, the injury on her side had now become septic. They had refused to treat it without the information to Aang's location. She had refused this, thus she was forced to lie there in pain and to make matters worse for Katara every so often a guard would come to her cell and kick her in her side. They thought this would increase the pain and make it worse. However, to even Zhao's surprise she had refused the offer of treatment. Katara had made a promise to herself and she wasn't about to break it, not matter how much it hurt her.

Katara had also been denied food on her first two days here. However, to everyone's surprise she didn't care. Katara had heard the guards talking outside her cell this morning. She had heard the next thing they were planning for her: They had said something about "no sleep..." So she had decided to get some before they came back in, but she also had to make sure that she was careful that she didn't go too deep into it because she feared that she would never wake up.

The threats she had received from her torturers were truly awful. But she had heard them all before. They had threaded to burn her tribe to the ground or they were going to chain her up and set her on fire. Of course these things scared her; the reality was they would probably do these things. However, she had to remain strong: for Aang.

Well that what she kept telling herself anyway.

_Stay strong!_ She let the finally tears fall.

Lee was making his way to the cells, he knew that they had a new prisoner and she was a woman; that's all his uncle had told him. He felt and instant pang of pity for her when his brother was bosting about he was the one that got to torture her. He had just shaken his head at that. He was just like their uncle. Cruel... and his actions? They would probably never be forgiven. As he approached the correct cell door, he realized that he could hear hushed crying. Lee knew it was her, his heart leaped into his throat. He put the key into the lock and turned it; as he did the noise of the door unlocking came to his ears he noticed that the girl inside has stopped crying.

He sighed before pushing the door open and entering the crammed dark cell. But all Lee had to do was light a flame in his hand to be able to see. However, out of his kind nature he lit it slowly to make sure she wasn't looking. Spending all this time in a dark place then suddenly being exposed to a light source could truly do some damage to the eyes. Letting his eyes get used to the dark long enough so he could see, when he was sure enough that the lady in front of him had her head to the ground and wasn't looking in his direction from under her arm... He lit a flame large and bright enough so he could see the whole room.

As soon as he did that, Katara looked up at him. To Lee her expression was neutral, no emotion. However, he could see nothing but fear in her eyes. But he knew how hard she was trying to hide it from him; he knew that she was trying to act strong in front of him. Act as if she hated him with all might. Lee wasn't the kind of person to blame her for that hatred. He understood why she did and she had every right to feel that way. But, right now? That hatred was being over powered by something else. Lee didn't know if it was fear from the torture she had gone through or it was just something unknown; something that Lee would never be able to understand.

Lee just decided no matter what it was, he wouldn't bring it up for now. By now Lee had notice that the girl's eyes had travelled down to the floor and she was no longer looking at him.

_She thinks I'm going to torture her. _

If this was indeed true, she had gotten herself ready. Katara just laid on her side and waited. There was nothing else for her to do. If they asked about Aang she would just shake her head. She had no more words, tears or screams left in her. Not after these past few days. Katara knew the Fire Nation would do this, but she didn't think it would be this bad and now not even twenty-four hours later they had sent another one to torture her and to ask her questions that they knew damn well she wouldn't answer.

_When will this get through to them? _

The soldiers of the Fire Nation weren't that stupid were they? Even they would have thought that Katara was a lost cause by now. Unless they were planning something else for her of course. She wouldn't know until it happened. Katara looked back up at the man in front of her; he hadn't spoken a word to her. She decided to risk it and ask. They might have hurt her to the point of no return, but Katara wasn't finished yet. She still had some fight left in her. Even if she didn't really believe it.

"Why are you here?" Katara asked. There was venom in her tone. The man just looked at her. His golden eyes seemed to soften, but maybe it was because Katara wasn't used to the light source he held in his hands. She questioned his motive.

He stepped forward. Lee wasn't planning on ignoring her. But he needed to make sure she didn't make any sudden movements. If she made too much noise the guards outside might hear her and then she would get hurt. Both his uncle and his brother were cruel men. They wouldn't hesitate to give the order that would make sure she died a slow and painful death. They would do it, so Lee had to make sure she would become too loud before he answered her.

"I just came to... make sure you'll alright." He simply lied. Hoping that she would fall for it, however, unluckily for him, she didn't.

"Yeah right! You expect me to believe that you bastard!" He sighed.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you and please keep your voice down." He looked at the door. "How's your side."

"Its fine, not like you care anyway..." Lee walked up to her.

"I know you're lying."

"Well, I know that you're lying as well." She looked away from him. Lee knelt down to her height. Balancing on his toes. Shaking his head slowly at her.

"Stop it and listen to me. I'm not here to hurt you. If will let me... I would like to take a lot at your side. I need you-"

"Won't you get in trouble for helping me?" She asked a little more softy than she intended too. She made a face at the floor.

He looked away from Katara. "Yes." He simply said.

"So why would you help me then? If you know-"

"Because I'm not like them." He stood tall. He even looked at little over powering. But he looked so young at the same time. Katara didn't know what to think, however, she needed help, she knew if the wound was left anymore it would become infected.

"Alright... please help me then." He nodded; his eyes became soft and forgiving.

"This might hurt..."

Katara couldn't help but smile at the man's smirk. He promised he would be as gentle as he possibly could. At the end of all that Katara was glad to know that he was a man that kept to his word.

0-0-0-0

"NEPHEW! GET IN HERE!" Lee entered his uncle quarters. Zhao had told him to come to his... office over an hour ago. The guard had told him that he had finally arrived and he wasn't happy that he was so late.

"Is there something you need uncle?" Lee asked.

"Don't you dare act stupid! I know you help her! You little shit!" He hit his own nephew across the face. Lee fell to the floor. Holding his right side of his face.

"Uncle... would you listen?" He said in a pained voice. Zhao made a huffing noise but decided to listen to his youngest nephew. "If she dies from an infection you wouldn't ever get any information on the Avatar and besides... how will she ever know where the Avatar is now? Its been days, he would have moved by now. They wouldn't of been able to stay on that island for more than two days. And talking about that island, if the Fire Lord ever finds out you even stepped onto that island without his permission he'll have you killed. You know-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Zhao snapped at his nephew, he knew he was right about everything he had just said. But Zhao wasn't the kind of person that would let someone know that their right and he is wrong.

"Sorry." Lee muttered quietly under his breath. He didn't really have a choice, not with his uncle anyway.

"I see your points now. You may leave, but I will decide when a prisoner gets medical help. Do you understand my dear nephew?" He hissed. Lee could tell there was a sarcastic tone to his voice. Lee knew he wasn't going to win this.

0-0-0-0

Katara sighed contently. The man had kept his word. He had fixed her side, well to the best of his abilities. He wasn't a doctor, but he had some medical training. The burn still hurt when she moved. However, now there was only a small percentage of an infection forming. But Katara had a good reason to be worried at that point. When the other guards find out about this they were going to have a field day.

Katara sighed. No tears fell this time.

It didn't matter anymore. She knew no one would ever do that for her again. They would just torture her again and it would become worse. No matter how much she tired she probably wouldn't get out of this alive.

She was already dead inside anyway. There blue eyes fell to the floor.

_Keep going!_

_I don't think I can... not for much longer._

_Still... no tears fell._

0-0-0-0

**A/N:** Aww poor Katara... :'(

Yes! Zhao is an abusive uncle to his youngest nephew! This is just part one of the amazing twist! :D Okay, it's not longer, I know... but I hope you guys still liked it. Next Chapter? You'll have to wait and see. ;) But like I said in the last chapter it's still more than 2000 words. Please review? Maybe? :)

Until next time people!

Hope x


End file.
